


舞会

by linlinX



Series: 阿伦戴尔庄园 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 阿伦戴尔庄园 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577608
Kudos: 11





	舞会

汉斯先生打心底里觉得自个儿交上好运了，阿伦戴尔府上这两位小姐一位赛一位得漂亮，艾莎小姐瞧着客气生疏，不见得对他产生什么兴趣，另一位安娜小姐嘛，可就令他生出一种兴致颇高的攀附的希望。 

汉斯挤过人群，客气地请人为他向安娜小姐做介绍，安娜小姐笑着回了一礼。汉斯趁机询问是否有荣幸请她跳一支舞，几乎立刻便获得了亲切的准许。对于一位传言有五万磅嫁妆的贵族小姐而言，安娜小姐实在是好相处得令人难以置信。 

这一对璧人走下舞池，配合默契地跳完一支欢快的舞曲，汉斯殷勤地陪伴在安娜身边，向安娜发出了下一支舞的邀请。安娜抬头看他一眼，唇边流淌着活泼的笑意。 

“当然可以。”她说，随即吃惊地看着汉斯牵起她的手，在她手背印下轻轻的一个吻。 

汉斯风度翩翩地注视着她的双眼，笑道：“安娜小姐，请原谅我的失礼，你的美貌……” 

他甜蜜的话语吐露到一半，察觉到有人在看他，那道目光是如此冷淡，仿佛轻易看穿了他想上演的整套把戏。 

汉斯不动声色地挪过视线，在人群之外，有位美丽的小姐没有加入喧闹的舞池，独自坐在舞场边。那头显眼的淡金色长发，没错，正是艾莎小姐。 

见他望过来，艾莎小姐顿了顿，若无其事地移开眼。 

对此汉斯丝毫不感到意外，早在来之前他便已经多方打听到，阿伦戴尔府上两位尊贵的小姐关系颇不和睦，据说女佣们十余年来没有见到她们当众进行一次友善的谈话。 

“我的美貌怎么啦？”安娜咳嗽一声，提醒道。 

“请原谅我的失神。”汉斯摆正脸色，重新绽出迷人的微笑，“安娜小姐的美貌犹如阿芙洛狄忒般耀眼，令我一时克制不住唐突的冲动。” 

“你的恭维倒是新鲜。”安娜眨眨眼，饶有兴味地说，“要论美貌，难道不是我的姐姐更美吗？” 

她摆弄了一下手里的丝绸扇面，“我以为，附近任何一位绅士都应该听过艾莎小姐的美名。” 

“对于某些传闻，听说和认可或许并不会同时发生。”汉斯隐蔽地打量着安娜的神色。 

安娜怔了怔，笑意微微收敛：“哦？” 

“哪怕世间最夺目的美貌，也会在过分的高傲下黯然失色。”汉斯欠身说。 

安娜瞥了他一眼，语气古怪地说：“这么说，你是在暗示艾莎小姐太过高傲？” 

“像她那样既有美貌，又有家世，再怎么骄傲也不嫌过分。”汉斯客气地说。 

“难道我不是她的妹妹吗？”安娜以扇面掩住嘴唇，挑起眉毛。 

“您这样温和的小姐，我实在是没有见过第二个了。”汉斯热切地执起她的手，“这难道不是您在品格上更加美丽的彰显吗？” 

出乎他意料的，安娜直接抽回了手。 

“汉斯先生，我倒持有不同的看法。”安娜勾起唇角：“或许有的人只是生来不擅长表达自己的感情，落在庸人眼中，却成为高傲的证据。” 

“像您这样躲在背后议论另一位小姐，难道便是绅士所为吗？”安娜“啪”地合起扇面，摇摇头：“我想，咱们还是不必跳接下来这支舞了罢。” 

不等汉斯做出反应，少女拎起裙摆，含笑施施然行了一礼。 

汉斯愣怔地盯着她的脸，从这个角度看来，那几乎是一个和她姐姐仿佛的冷淡的微笑。 

安娜没有给他更多时间欣赏这奇异的相似，下一瞬她的脸上又浮现出了往常的愉快的笑容，年轻的小姐轻盈地旋过身，提着裙摆走下舞池去了，还有许多小伙子排着队等待和她跳舞呢。 

汉斯站在原地，显然这次尝试轻易告吹了，他抿紧嘴唇，发现那位艾莎小姐依然坐在舞池边，神情专注地望着某个方向，隐约带着恬静的笑意。 

和之前看向他时截然不同，那是一道多么温柔的眼神啊，汉斯不禁怀疑有谁能获得她这样明显的青睐。 

他转过脸，顺着艾莎的视线望去，熠熠生辉的灯光下，刚拒绝过他的安娜小姐合着轻快的曲调，滑过舞池中央。


End file.
